heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Major Change Policy
As a MU* or any roleplaying game is filled with flowing, changing storylines, major changes and things may happen to various characters. These major changes will have ripple effects on continuity and may in fact even render a character unplayable. Because of this, we have policies in place to help manage the effects. Character Marriage A marriage should be built up over as a long term affair between characters. Such an event will have permanent effects over on the characters, and is something that should have a long term impact on continuity and timeline and is something that cannot be readily discarded. As such, a relationship between characters should be built up over a long time, particularly several months and have continuous logs attesting to it. A marriage should be something that is approved by plot and theme staff and should be worked up over as an event and would require a TP writeup and approval for it. Because continuity is a permanent thing here, and over time characters can have new players, they will be expected to respect the previously established roleplay. Just as folks do not necessarily get along is not grounds for a breakup of marriage. Marriages between a Feature Character and an Original Character will be held to a higher standard for this reason, and marriages between Original Characters and Original Characters will be easier for this reason. Character Pregnancy and Birth Children happen. Relationships happen. Things result from it. But children have a long term effect over upon characters and should be properly built up. Before a plot involving a character having a child happens it should be approved by plot and theme staff, and the duration of the pregnancy should be normal for the species. As well as having the consent of both characters involved, which goes without saying! If it is accelerated for whatever reason, that should be a part over of the plot as well and should be elaborated on or if the pregnancy is abnormal in any way. After the children are born, they should be a permanent part of the character's life - both as a flaw and a resource as appropriate. Children can be NPC'd, and can be taken by villains as hostages and endangered. They will effect everything the parent's life does, and perhaps even call into question how they can continue to be a hero. Children are a blessing and a curse, and will be expected to be a permanent part of the character's roleplay and lifestyle and treated importantly. They can be used by both parents for NPC's and original characters can be created. Given age limitations of characters they will not be expected to do anything beyond being possibly in risk, and plots of the characters coming from the future in full heroic regalia are unlikely to be approved, so keep this in mind. Future players of the characters of the parents will be expected to maintain the child and previous roleplay as appropriate, and to NPC them as necessary and include in background. Plots for future players involving having a child established by a previous player vanish or die are unlikely to be approved, so tread with caution if wanting to do such a thing so as to not have to bother with such things. On NPCing Children The chances of staff allowing a 'quick aging' of any children born to PCs so that they are 'old enough to be played' is slim to none. This isn't to say it's completely impossible, but it's highly unlikely. Do NOT get your characters pregnant just to have someone play them as heroes. Those character concepts are extremely likely to be denied as a matter of course. The parents of any child characters are able to NPC them as appropriate. If there is a 'custody dispute' between the 'parents' of the NPC, and it can't be resolved rationally (see the Acceptable Use Policy), staff will step in and either take over NPC duties or handle the situation on a case-by-case basis. Character Clones Cloning is accessible, whether done by magic or technology. Whether used by villains to make a dark counterpart of a hero to use for their own ends or as a last ditch attempt to revive a hero who has passed. Generally, cloning provides fodder for interesting plots, whether a hero gets to face a long term rival or adversary or a friend. Permanent clones that can turn into feature or adapted feature characters that can be played are limited to existing characters from canon as a permanent nature and must have a heroic bent to them from the canon they were adapted from. Hence, Conner Kent as Superboy is a part of the game's established timeline and thus an established character who can be played. Divine and Galatea, who were clones of Power Girl and Supergirl but of a more villainous bent from the comics and Justice League Unlimited would not be applicable characters but are fodder for plot usage with approval. Making a permanently played clone character on the game who has not previously existed requires approval from appropriate theme and roleplay staff. After that, a full character application is expected as well as a plot for the character's introduction which can be worked out with the assistance of plotstaff and the involved player(s). At this point, the character's introduction would be the start of their roleplay and form a TP to be run to introduce them to the grid. Should the player leave the character would be a permanent part of the game's timeline and up for future application, with future players expected to honor the established continuity. As for evil clones? Always fodder for plots. Primarily clones should be from existing canon of a sort but can be adapted to fit the game's timeline. Their use requires approval from appropriate roleplay staff and an appropriate villain sheet established. As such depending on the nature of the plot they can be used by staff in the future and will become a permanent NPC in the game background. In general, original clones of established characters are not going to be approved as permanent applications per rules, but are possible for short term characters by plots. As such a very high standard will be established for such things and approval is very unlikely. Clones of original characters will be held to an easier standard for application and NPC use. Character Death Death happens in comics, many of the most famous comic book scenes are those where beloved characters meet their (real or apparent) demise. With that in mind, it is important to remember that while it is possible in the game for a character to die, there are several things that must be taken care of prior to the death happening. The first criterion is that consent must be given, either in the form of written consent, or after being warned that taking a certain action could result in their character's death, takes said action. The second is that staff must approve all character deaths, be they real or apparent. Each character is tied to the universe and to simply remove them could create problems down the line, or that their death could be something that should not have happened. If these criteria are met, then carry on. Death can make for a great plot, especially if it results in some amazing roleplay. Category:Policy